The Power Within,chapter 2:Sight of the Past
by UnitedOmniMon
Summary: read to find out.


Chapter 2 - Sight of the Past, Voice of the Future  
  
"Where do I take this pain of mine? I run, but it stays right by my side." - Metallica, Until it Sleeps  
  
A girl sat curled up in the foetal position in the corner of a padded room. She was in her mid twenties. Her hair was a fair brown, it was straight and went down to the floor. Her eyes were navy blue. Her skin was pale, her lips dry from being locked in the room for so long. A table lay in the opposite corner with a notepad and pencil sitting on top of it. The girl was a mute. She lost her voice through fear. She had not spoke for fourteen years. Ever since the death of her mother. Her mind locked in thought and she started to have flashbacks.  
  
"Come on Mum. They say a legendary Pokemon lies here." An eleven year old girl climbed up a steep set of stairs. Her hair was blonde, reflecting the small light that broke through the tower she was climbing. Her skin was tanned unlike the present.  
  
"Hold on Kerri. I'm not as young as you, it's more tiring." An older women of around thirty five replied. Her hair was raven black. She was a similar height to her daughter. About five feet and a bit. Her eyes were the same Navy Blue as her daughters. She clambered up the stairs behind her daughter. She wore blue jeans, a pink top and a black jacket. An oak brown belt around her waist contained five Pokeballs.  
  
"Yeah mum, I'm aware" Kerri replied giggling, flicking her blonde hair behind her. She wore a red tank top and black trousers with a rose symbol on its side. She started to run up the stairs. Laughing as she went. She wore a white belt with three Pokeballs.  
  
Her mother giggled her reply "What did that blind guy say this creatures name was?" Kerri and her mother were previously in Pacifidlog Town. A city on the water. They visited a blind man known only as RAGE. He was mutated as a child in a lab. He hid his entire body under a black cloak and grey gloves which showed only three large bulbous fingers.  
  
"I didn't say this creatures name." A low creepy voice from behind Kerri and her mother bellowed. The blind man followed behind them. He was believed to be psychic for although he could not see, he walked as though he knew where he was going. "I still suggest you do not find this beast, for it possesses more power than any Pokemon alive."  
  
"I thought you said you wouldn't come with us" Kerri said turning back towards the cloaked man.  
  
"Well, you seem intent on trying to capture this beast, so I will show you the way to his lair, but I will go no further than that" Rage replied in a deep voice.  
  
"Well, that's all we need Rage" Kerri's mother replied in a cheerful tone.  
  
The group of three headed towards the top of the stone staircase. When they reached the top they saw nothing but a huge hole in the ground. Light did not reach here and Kerri pulled out a torch and Rage pulled out a lantern. He lit the candle within the lantern giving an orange glow. Rage pulled out a couple of underwater breathers. "You will need these. I assume you have water Pokemon?" Rage questioned. He knew what lay in the whole.  
  
"Of course we do, it's my specialty" Kerri replied. Her three Pokeballs contained three Pokeballs. A Kingdra, a Maril and a Sealeo. She triggered the Pokeballs to make them grow in size ready to release the contained Pokemon.  
  
"Not yet young one. First you must climb down there." Rage Pointed towards the hole in the ground which seemingly had no bottom. With that rage pulled out a large coil of rope from underneath the cloak he wore. He tied it to a nearby pillar and tossed it down the hole. "When you reach the bottom there will be a small lake. From there you will need your Pokemon to dive with you. It will take a good few minutes so use the breathers. There will be several routes in which you can take. I forget which one it is that leads to the beasts lair but those breathers should let you last at least twenty minutes." With that Rage backed away down the stairs leaving Kerri and her Mother on their own, leaving behind the lantern on the floor giving off little light.  
  
"I thought he said he'd show us the way to his lair?" Kerri said after she was sure Rage was out of ear shot.   
  
"I guess he only meant he would only tell us the way." Kerri's mum was also curious as to what this man meant since he said he would show them the way.  
  
"Well I guess we should climb down then."  
  
"KERRI! KERRI!" She snapped out of her thought and turned to see one of the Doctors at her mental hospital. "Kerri, your fathers here." With that the doctor left and a man of at least fifty entered. His hair was a short curly brown. His eyes were hazel brown. He had a large moustache of brown was underneath his sharp pointy nose. His lips were dried, just like his daughters. There were strands of grey in his hair from his age. He wore a black suit with a white shirt underneath.  
  
"How have you been Kerri?" her father asked. Kerri scrambled over to the desk to reach for her notepad and pencil.  
  
"What do you think dad, I've been locked in here for 14 years." She wrote in a scribbled pencil, however her father had adjusted to seeing it since he visited every couple of weeks.  
  
"Well Kerri, you haven't shown any signs of recovering." Her father spoke calmly.   
  
"How's Micky?" She preferred to speak to her brother. He was nicer than her father. They related better since they both liked Pokemon whilst her father never got over the idea of a Pokemon murdering his wife.  
  
"Your brothers fine Kerri."  
  
"Have you let him become a trainer yet?" She had spoken with Micky before and she knew he wanted to become one.  
  
"You know he doesn't want to become one Kerri. He would rather follow in my footsteps and become a well paid Lawyer, or a doctor." Kerri knew that his dad had no idea what he was talking about, but she had tried to convince him of his want to become a trainer but she guessed that Micky had denied it. He knew he couldn't leave his father on his own. She signed in defeat. She didn't want to ruin her father and brothers relationship, no matter how rocky it already was.  
  
"When can I next see him?" She was anxious to see her brother. She hadn't seen him in months and he was the closest thing to a friend she had for almost fourteen years. Since Micky was aged five they would discuss all sorts of things and despite the age factor and her inability to speak.  
  
"He's busy with school work" her father stammered, annoyed that his daughter wasn't too keen on seeing him.  
  
"Look dad, I know you hate seeing me so just leave, send Micky my love." She practically told her dad to leave, she didn't want to speak to him. She was twenty five but her father still spoke to her as if she was still that scared eleven year old. She believed it was him who insisted on her stay at the Mossdeep Sanatorium. She believed he hated her for taking her mother with her into the sky pillar. She wished she'd died there too instead of being subjected to a life in a mental home.  
  
"Fine, goodbye Kerri" Her father replied shaking his head as if to say 'your never leaving here with that attitude.' With that Kerri curled back up in the corner of her room, staring into nothingness yet again.  
  
****  
  
Micky stared into the sapphire eyes of the creature standing before him. It closed in towards him and stared at him, its head only a hairs length from Micky's face. The blood continued to trickle from Micky's head and ankle. "Are you an Angel" Micky assed delirious from his blood loss. Suddenly his mind went numb and he could hear a voice.  
  
'No I am not.' Micky was sure he heard these words as his head became stable again.  
  
"Crap" Micky said holding his head. "Was that you fucking with my head?" The creature nodded. "So your not gonna eat me?" Micky was still unsure of this but he was almost totally positive that the Creature wasn't going to kill him. The creature shook its head. "Uh, good. Well, can I call you Angel anyway?" Micky wasn't sure what this creature was but he had to give it a name. The creature appeared to sign before nodding. "Well Angel" Micky clasped his head wound trying to stop the blood from a escaping. "Can you, like, uh, help me out here." Micky ripped at his red long sleeved shirt removing one sleeve which he tightened around his leg, trying to slow whatever toxins the water creature had injected into his body from flowing around his bloodstream.  
  
After Micky was done creating a bandana like bandage for his head he tried to use the creature for leverage to bring himself to his feet. He fell back down to the ground, his body to limp to stand on his own. "Help" Micky whimpered, his voice trembling through his blood loss. Micky's mind went numb again and he swore he could hear a voice again, and knew the creature he called Angel was speaking to him.  
  
'Ok, don't be scared, I'm going to lift you onto me and take you to Mauvile City.' With that Micky began to glow and was lifted psycho-kinetically onto Angel's back. His blood dripped onto the fur of the creature and with that Micky passed out, knowing the creature would keep him safe.  
  
****  
  
"Mum, I think its in here" Kerri whispered to her mother. They were both soaked from being in the water but they believed it was worth it. They saw a large stone tablet on a granite wall. There was something in dots but neither Kerri or her mother could understand it.  
  
"How do we get in Kerri?" Her mother questioned seeing no obvious way in.  
  
"Well, we could try to break down this door, send out your Electrode and make it use explosion, I'm sure that could put a hole through this thing."  
  
"Uh, fine, Electrode go." Kerri's mother activated her Pokeball and released a ball shaped Pokemon. It looked just like a Pokeball only the lower colour was Red and the upper colour was White, the opposite of the standard Pokeball. Also, a face could be made out. A huge grin on the lower side of the ball and eye's on the upper side. "Kerri take cover." Kerri and her mother backed off behind a broken pillar which lay on the floor sideways. "Ok Electrode, use Explosion."  
  
"Electrode!!!!" The ball Pokemon screamed before glowing a brilliant yellow and causing a huge wave of sound and destruction. Kerri popped her head up first from behind the broken Pillar. Dust began to settle from the Explosion the Pokemon made. At first Kerri could see the Ball shaped Pokemon. It's eyes closed, its grin gone. It was unconscious.  
  
"Mum, you better withdraw it" Kerri warned. It's not good for Pokemon to be unconscious out of their Pokeball's for too long. Her mother pulled out it's Pokeball and the red glow formed and withdrew the unconscious ball. The dust settled and Kerri could make out the stone tablet yet again. "Your kidding me right?" The stone tablet was undamaged. Not a single scratch or indent was visible.  
  
"Well, now what do we do?" Kerri's mother asked. The ground shook below them. Kerri's mother feel to the ground while Kerri managed to keep her self stable by leaning on the Stone Tablet. "What was that?" her mother asked, trembling in fear, her lips shaking as she spoke, teeth chattering as though a blanket of ice was placed upon her.  
  
"I, I…I don't…" Kerri's voice trailed off. She looked towards the stone tablet. The dots that were on it originally had reformed in shape. The made out picture of a snake like beast.   
  
The loud screech was heard, followed by a loud roar. Kerri ran over to her mother, hugging her in fear. The stone tablet started to crack at the sound of the roar. The stone tablet collapsed apart. Spreading the stone all over the floor. The dust lifted up as it crashed. Kerri and her mother could make out a shadow, but they couldn't tell what it was.  
  
****  
  
Micky's eyes opened. Blinded by light. He couldn't make out much more than a yellow blur. He started moving his arms, trying to hold something. He heard a crash, as though he knocked a glass over. As he turned to the sight of the crash he could see clearer. The light was no longer in his face. He could see a broken glass on the ground, water spread around. "Fuck, I only bin awake for a few seconds" Micky mumbled, still not fully awake. He rubbed his eyes and turned to his right. There it was. The Pokemon that saved him, the one he knew as Angel.  
  
'Are you feeling better? The doctors were worried.' He could hear the voice in his yet again. 'Wait don't speak. You don't need to, I can read your thoughts. Save your strength and just think what you wish to say.' Micky wasn't quite sure how to react to this, he went to speak opening his mouth but just as he was about to let it out, he saw sense on what this Pokemon had said.  
  
'I'm feeling better Angel." He wasn't quite used to this way of speaking and was worried other thoughts would slip into his conversation.   
  
'You should take a look at your head. The doctors had to place seventeen stitches in it.' Was Angel serious. Micky sat up on his bed first and slowly made his way to the mirror in the room. He felt around his hair until he felt stitches. Brushing his hair aside he looked in the Mirror. It was a huge gash in his head. He was glad he grew his hair so long since it would cover up the scar in his head.  
  
'Thanks for saving me Angel.' Even the voice in his head sounded thankful. 'What are you though?' Micky had never heard of a Pokemon that was so well acquainted with English. Many over time would learn through training what certain moves meant, most knew them before they began training, but none had ever held conversation with a human.  
  
'I am a rare specie of Pokemon. So rare we are believed to be legendary.' Micky was starting to see how this Pokemon could have destroyed that pack of Houndooms so easily. 'No Micky, I am not very Powerful. My potential still hasn't been reached. Those Houndooms were just very weak. I've spent much of my life in a lab. A professor known as Birch is studying me. Well he was, I ran away.' So she wasn't very powerful? Well that shocked Micky a lot. Still, he was grateful of this creature, powerful or not, however he felt compelled to contact this 'Birch' person. He was curious about this Pokemon, who claimed that its power was not realised. The Pokemon opened its mouth. From it a Pokeball fell.   
  
"What the hell do you…" Micky was interrupted by thought from Angel.   
  
'Your fathers coming, I sense he dislikes Pokemon, hide me.' With that Angel tapped its nose against the Pokeball withdraw button and was absorbed into the Pokeball. Micky quickly hid it underneath his pillow and awaited his fathers arrival.  
  
"My god Michael, how are you?" Well that was a shock to Micky, he was showing care. Micky was half expecting to be told off for venturing so far out of Lilycove.  
  
"Uh, I'm fine dad." His father sighed in relief.   
  
"What the hell were you doing on Route 119?" Yep, there it was, his dad being totally pissed off.  
  
"I was just…" Ok Micky needed to think of an excuse, and fast.  
  
'You were admiring the scenery.' That caught Micky by shock, Angel can speak to him even through its Pokeball.  
  
"I was admiring the scenery." Micky flopped back on his pillow, he knew one wrong move could get him in a huge amount of trouble, and slamming back on is pillow was that wrong move. A red glow shot out from underneath his pillow. Angel started to take form and eventually appeared.  
  
'Oh well done Micky, your fucked now.' Angel had even adapted to swearing? Well that took Micky by surprise but he couldn't spend more than a second pondering that for his dad had reached boiling point, his temper about to explode.  
  
"What the hell is this?" Angel ruffled her fur. She didn't seem to happy with being called 'This'. "Don't you try to intimidate me." Micky's father was completely red. His face looked like it could explode.  
  
"Dad, don't call him a this." Micky stood up for Angel but was interrupted quickly.  
  
'I'm a girl.'   
  
'What?' Micky knew what it meant, he just needed time to process this in his mind.  
  
'I'm not a he.'  
  
"Don't call her a this dad. He.. She." Micky corrected himself quickly, he wasn't used to referring to Angel as a she. "She saved my life dad. I was about to be dog meat." Micky voice was high, as though he had just breathed in helium. Micky hated arguing with his father. His father was the only family he had really, aside from his sister who he hadn't been aloud to see in along time.  
  
"What are you doing catching Pokemon?" Micky's father screamed at the top of his voice. He believed that Micky didn't want to become a Pokemon trainer, he felt betrayed. Micky knew this would be hard to explain.  
  
"Look dad, I didn't catch her, she just gave me her Pokeball." Well ,that didn't sound right. It made almost no sense and his dad wasn't buying any of it, even if it was true.  
  
"You expect me to believe that Michael?" Micky didn't expect him to believe it. It didn't sound at all true. So Micky was left with few options. Try to make up a believable story from where he left off. Faint, or try to argue his way out.   
  
"NO I FUCKING DON'T DAD, YOU DON'T BELIEVE A WORD THAT COMES OUT OF MY MOUTH, YOU HEAR WHAT YOU WANNA HEAR." Micky's throat hurt from that. He waited for his dad's reply, which he knew full well would begin, with something like 'don't take that tone with me.'  
  
"HOW DARE YOU TAKE THAT TONE WITH ME." Micky knew his father too well. "I thought you decided you didn't want to become a Pokemon trainer, that you wanted to follow in my footsteps at become a lawyer. Or become something else well paid."  
  
"NO DAD!!" Micky's voice went. "You decided that!" Tears started to form and fall from Micky's eyes. It had been seven years of hiding this from his father and now he finally let it out.   
  
"What son?" His father slumped down onto a chair behind him.  
  
'Its true Micky's dad. You decided it, not him.' Angel spoke into the mind of Micky's father, shocking him.  
  
"Crap, did that….thing, just speak to me?" Micky's dad pointed towards Angel.  
  
'Angel, why'd you speak to him? As if he isn't freaked out enough.' Micky questioned Angel there. He definitely didn't think his dad knowing that Angel could speak to him was a good idea.  
  
"Yeah dad she did. She's an intelligent Pokemon." Micky spoke calmer than he thought. Angel could sense he didn't like the idea of his father knowing she could speak.  
  
"Tell her not to speak to me again" Micky's father stood backed in the corner of the room, as far away from Angel as he could get. Micky looked to Angel and started thinking.  
  
'Don't speak to him ok, he's a bastard when it comes to Pokemon.'   
  
"Are you speaking to her?" Micky's father wasn't sure since all Micky was doing was staring at Angel. Well from his point of view that was all that was happening.  
  
"Yeah dad, she can read minds. I just need to think it and she understands." Micky remained calm as he said that but he was expecting a bad reaction from his father.  
  
"Look son, I'll continue this conversation tomorrow, when we get home. Is there anything you need?"  
  
'Anything you want Angel?' Micky questioned the Pokemon. He figured she hadn't eaten in a while although he could be wrong.  
  
'A few Sour Pokeblocks maybe.'   
  
"Well dad, can you get me a box of sour Pokeblocks and maybe a KFC meal or something."  
  
"Uh, ok." Micky's father left the room quickly. He feared Angel, knowing it was capable of reading his mind and telling Micky his thoughts.   
  
****  
  
Two days later Micky was let out of hospital. His head and ankle were better and although he had a few scars from where the dogs had ripped at his skin, the doctors said it would grow back in time. Micky had a bandage around areas of his body that had been attacked, his head and his ankle. The Pokeball containing Angel was placed in Micky's pocket. His father had brought him a new set of clothes on the day which felt good to get into, although Micky was desperate for a shower since he could still feel the dried blood in his hair.  
  
The car journey home was in silence. Micky sat in the backseat away from his father. The radio wasn't even on. The only sounds were the people outside and the sounds of car engines vibrating. When Micky got home he charged upstairs. He tossed Angels Pokeball on his bed and made his way to the shower. The water showered the blood out of his head, turning the water a thinned colour of blood red. He watched it wash down the drain. It took at least seven minutes to get rid of it all but eventually he was done. After getting dressed into his unusual form of clothing. A see through netted white shirt, black trousers with two white stripes down either side and a plain black jacket he flopped onto his bed, laying in the comfort of being in his own bed again. He looked around his room. It was covered in posters of heavy metal bands. In the corner he had a laptop on top of an oak table. He had an office seat that spun around with a pile of clothes on top of that. In another corner of his room was his guitar. It was most likely Micky's most treasured present from his father. He got it when he was twelve for his birthday. It was the coolest guitar Micky had seen. It was black however on it there were several Mirrors. He'd seen ones like it on television. It reflected light and shimmered greatly. Micky wasn't exactly a great guitarist but when he was depressed it would cheer him up to practice on it, and at this time he was depressed.  
  
****  
  
Something moved forward through the dust. Kerri could make out a green head. There were two huge ears sticking out of the roof of its head that were larger than her arms. Its eyes were an evil yellow. Around its eyes was black shaped like Egyptian mascara. Its lips had a light red colour surrounding it. As it opened its mouth to roar Kerri could make out a large set of teeth. The roar blew Kerri's hair back and it felt like a hurricane. The dust settled further and Kerri could make out a snake like body. Along it was a yellow symbol stretching down its body, shaping into stranger symbols. It had two arms, at least the size of her body each. It ended in claws, like that of a tyrannosaurus rex. Around its body were two large bumps which appeared to be wings, although they looked too small to be able to lift such a large beast, yet Kerri was proved wrong. The creature started to seemingly float. It flew right in front of Kerri and her mother.  
  
"Kingdra, Maril, Sealeo go!" Kerri screamed throwing all her Pokeballs out. The creature blew flames from its mouth directly at the Pokeballs. Kerri watched her Pokeballs disappear into ash. "What?" She feared for her Pokemon. They were converted matter inside those Pokeballs but they were destroyed. "Quick mum, do something."   
  
Kerri's mother reached for her Pokemon belt. Her Electrode was unconscious so she couldn't reach for that ball but she reached for a Pokeball. As she threw it the legendary Pokemon breathed in and fire another flamethrower melting that Pokeball to ash. The mouth of the creature started to glow. Kerri was pushed out of the way by her mother and watched in horror. The giant creature fired a beam of light from its mouth. It glowed in the darkness. Kerri felt as though time had stopped. She tried to do something but she couldn't. That second felt like a year. As it past so slowly Kerri thought about all her mother had done for her. Coming with her on her journey. Giving her first Pokemon to her, Horsea. Now her mother would die because of her being so foolish to not heed Rage's words of warning. The second past, the beam hit her mother, tearing through her body going right through it. Kerri tried to scream but she was frozen in fear. Her eyes refused to close, her body refused to move, her eyes refused to cry. She seemed like she was frozen in time as she watched the creature severe her mother until all that lay was a charred corpse with a giant whole through its stomach. The creature then looked to Kerri, murder on its mind.  
  
****  
  
"Look dad" Micky said stepping down the stairs. "I've been looking into the owner of Angel, his name is professor Birch, and he gives out starter Pokemon to trainers, and well, I want to get one." His dad was sitting on a couch looking up at him.  
  
"Fine son, fine!" he said shaking his head in distain. "Your old enough to make your own decisions I guess." Micky's father looked depressed. He'd always hoped his son would become a well paid lawyer like he was. He feared for his sons life out in great wide world. He feared the same thing that happened to his wife would happen to him. "I guess Kerri wasn't lying, when she told me you wanted to become a trainer, go pack your things son." With that Micky's father left the house, Micky wasn't sure why but he ran back up the stairs packing all he could. Several sets of clothes, his laptop, and Angels Pokeball.  
  
Several hours later Micky's father returned to the house. He had a white card in his hand. "If your mother was around she'd do this for you, but I guess, since she isn't I should. This is a trainer card apparently. It works like a credit card but it has some sort of tracking device and makes you an official trainer. I put your college fund on it." Micky's father handed Micky the card. He was pleased beyond belief. He'd always wanted to become a trainer and now he was. He saw in the corner of his card an ID number and his name underneath it. Below that he could see that he had $35,000.  
  
"Thirty-five thousand?" Micky never knew how large his college fund really was.  
  
"Yes son, a lot of that was from your mother, some of it was from me. Every year of your life I've placed a thousand dollars into your account." Micky started doing the maths in his head to figure out what his mother left him. "Well son, call me every week, I don't want to lose touch, and…" He was out of things to say.  
  
"Thanks dad." Micky went up and hugged his dad, tears of joy rolling down his cheek. Micky stepped out of his house. His bag in hand. His dad closed the door behind him after waving one last goodbye and Micky stepped out into the street, looking forward to life as a trainer.  
  
'All I want to do Is be more like me and be less like you.' - Linkin park, Numb 


End file.
